Una decisión
by Elenear28
Summary: El instante se dilató hasta el infinito. La eternidad que solo son capaces de conseguir esas décimas de segundo en que se toma una decisión. Yamato sonrió y entonces tomó la suya. Regalo de cumpleaños para jacque-kari ¡felicidades!


**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no son míos, aunque igual los amo profundamente.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para jacque-kari. El primero de muchos más, o al menos eso espero. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Una decisión**

 **.I.**

Yamato estaba en medio de una entrevista cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Al principio era un simple bip, que iba creciendo y creciendo, hasta que se detuvo cuando la llamada fue desviada a su buzón de voz.

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido una locura. Su gira por el extranjero acaba de terminar y, sin darse cuenta, habían aterrizado en un Japón lleno de compromisos que cumplir y un grupo de amigos que no parecía entenderlo muy bien, de manera que había seguido el consejo de Takeru y había regrabado el mensaje en su contestador explicando que, en caso de no contestar, posiblemente se encontraba en una entrevista y que devolvería la llamada en cuanto le fuera posible.

Había funcionado maravillosamente. Una vez que las llamadas eran desviadas, sobrevenía la calma, pues sus amigos eran lo suficientemente civilizados como para captar el mensaje.

Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Yamato ni siquiera había podido retomar la última pregunta que le habían hecho en la entrevista, algo sobre en donde se veía dentro de diez años, cuando su teléfono, guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, empezó a sonar de nuevo. Levantó la mano de nuevo y luego, estirándose sobre el asiento pues los pantalones que había elegido su manager para el concierto del que acababa de salir eran particularmente ajustados, cazó su móvil.

Taichi.

A Yamato no le extrañó entonces la insistencia. Taichi era un cabezota. Mientras lo pensaba, una tercera llamada se iluminó en el aparato. A sabiendas de que si no le contestaba su mejor amigo seguiría llamándole, Yamato presionó el botón y se llevó el celular al oído.

—¿Taichi?

—¡Matt! —Yamato apartó el teléfono con un gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Escucha, sé que seguramente estás en una entrevista, o firmando autógrafos, o algo. Pero necesito tu ayuda.

Había urgencia en la voz de Taichi.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar Yamato.

—Es Hikari— dijo él y Yamato sintió como se secaba su boca—. No la encon… Ha desaparecido.

 **.II.**

Yamato ni siquiera recordaba que palabras le había dicho al periodista antes de recoger su chaqueta y salir del pequeño reservado que les habían prestado para la entrevista.

Murmuró una disculpa y salió de ahí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Taichi estaba alterado, de manera que la información que había compartido con él resultaba incongruente, incompleta. Pero había logrado extraer suficiente como para darse una idea de lo que había sucedido.

Los Yagami tenían una especie de fiesta esa noche, Yamato estaba invitado, pero sus compromisos le habían impedido asistir. Se les había acabado el hielo y Hikari se había ofrecido a ir a comprar más a la tienda. Eso había sido sobre las ocho de la noche y ya pasaban de las once. Ella no había regresado desde entonces.

Si se hubiera tratado de alguien como Yamato, a quien le gustaba dar largos y solitarios paseos en la noche, algo así no habría sido nada del otro mundo, pero Hikari era harina de otro costal. Ella era considerada, dulce, responsable… No era el tipo de persona que le haría pasar un susto como ese a la familia.

Takeru estaba en Francia, así que quedaba descartado que estuviera con él y de todas formas Yamato no quería preocupar a su hermano llamándolo sin saber exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido. Hikari y él eran los mejores amigos y él se encontraba demasiado lejos como para poder hacer algo.

Yuuko Yagami, su madre, había llamado a la policía, pero según Taichi habían sido categóricos en que una persona, especialmente una chica de la edad de Hikari, no se podía considerar desaparecida hasta que pasaran veinticuatro horas.

Yamato conocía lo suficiente a Hikari como para saber que incluso veinticuatro minutos eran demasiados para ella, pero también sabía que por su forma particular de ver el mundo, ella se distraía con facilidad. Él la había encontrado una vez, cuando ella tenía quince o dieciséis años, en el parque, observando fijamente el lago en el que normalmente nadaban los patos, que ahora se encontraba congelado, con la mirada vidriosa y la nariz enrojecida por el viento helado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" recordaba haberle preguntado y ella no le había dado más respuesta que una sonrisa enigmática y un encogimiento de hombros.

De repente Yamato tuvo una idea. No tenía la certeza de que a Taichi no se le hubiera ocurrido, pero decidió que era mejor hacer algo y fallar, que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

El edificio de los Yagami tenía un total de veintidós plantas. Yamato pensó en pasarse por el apartamento en que vivía Hikari en el treceavo piso, en donde supuso que alguien se había quedado para esperar noticias, pero por algún extraño motivo, cuando subió al ascensor, subió al último piso. Una vez ahí usó las escaleras para llegar a la azotea y empujó la estrecha puerta para pasar.

 **.III.**

Yamato no sabía si maravillarse o no por el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí y más aún, se preguntaba cómo era posible que él lo supiera, pero empujó su confusión a la parte trasera de su cabeza y, antes de acercarse a ella, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a Taichi.

—¿La encontraste?

—Sí.

—¿Está bien?

—Eso creo.

—¿En dónde está?

—No te preocupes por eso— respondió Yamato al ver a Hikari cruzar los brazos sobre la baranda de la azotea y apoyar en ellos su frente—. Yo me encargaré de llevarla a casa. Creo que necesita hablar con alguien.

Yamato percibió la confusión de Taichi, al otro lado de la línea.

—Alguien que no seas tú. No estoy seguro de qué le sucede, pero seguro que ha venido aquí porque quiere pensar. Tranquiliza a tus padres, la llevaré en un rato.

—Vale— dijo Taichi, tratando de controlar su ansiedad. Su hermana pequeña siempre había sido sumamente importante para él y le sentaba mal el saber que ella estaba pasándola mal por algo y él no había llegado a enterarse.

Yamato podía entenderlo. Él también tenía un hermano menor, aunque supuso que no era lo mismo cuando se trataba de una chica. Además, a pesar de que él solía ser muy sobreprotector con Takeru, él no era tan frágil. Yamato aún recordaba la época en la que Hikari deliraba a causa de la fiebre, poco después de su regreso del Digimundo.

Se había vuelto más fuerte y nunca huía de una pelea, pero tenía un aire frágil que a él se le hacía difícil ignorar.

—Nos vemos —dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

 **.IV.**

—¿Ese era mi hermano? —Hikari no se volteó para hacer la pregunta. Yamato se acercó y apoyó las manos en el barandal.

—Sí. Tu familia estaba algo preocupada porque desapareciste sin más— ella traía puesta un abrigo ligero y tenía las puntas de los dedos rojas.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las doce— replicó él sin voltear a verla. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que ella había estado llorando: sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, igual que la punta de su nariz. A pesar de que era bastante bueno para manejar las lágrimas, algo en las suyas lo hacían sentirse particularmente incómodo.

—¿Las doce? —dijo ella en un susurro—. Deben estar muertos de preocupación…— dijo consternada, pero no hizo amago de moverse.

—No te preocupes. Ya les he dicho que te he encontrado.

Ella asintió.

Algo humedeció los zapatos de Yamato y, justo al lado de Hikari, en el suelo, él vio la bolsa con el hielo, casi convertida en agua.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

En respuesta ella apretó algo entre sus manos. El volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel.

—En realidad no— dijo con voz suave. La voz de Hikari siempre le había parecido muy suave. Mimi tenía un tono de voz más agudo y no tenía ningún reparo en gritar para hacerse entender. Sora era más delicada para expresarse, pero también tenía su genio y él había sido testigo, en sus partidos de fútbol, de lo bien que funcionaban sus pulmones. Hikari, la única otra del grupo, además de Miyako a quien él no había tratado demasiado, siempre había tenido un aire más bien etéreo. Como si no estuviese plenamente en este mundo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Hoy la luna está muy brillante ¿no te parece?

Como queriendo contradecirla, un banco de nubes se deslizó por el cielo, ocultando el cuerpo celeste, pero la oscuridad en que los sumió era prueba suficiente de que, efectivamente, la luna estaba brillando mucho.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si has pasado todo este tiempo haciendo la cosa equivocada?

Yamato evitó mirarla, se pasó la palma de la mano sobre el mentón, considerando su pregunta.

—La verdad es que no lo he pensado mucho— admitió finalmente—. Pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada.

Ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no lo haces. Has sabido ir tras las cosas que realmente te gustan y, más aún, has sido _bueno_ en ellas. No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte.

La luna se libró de las nubes, desgarrándolas lentamente, hasta que sus rayos iluminaron plenamente sus rostros y, de repente, Yamato se sintió desnudo, como si el mundo entero pudiera verlo tal y como era después de oír las declaraciones de Hikari.

—Me parece que exageras.

Ella curvó un poco sus labios.

—¿Sí? —se volvió a inclinar hacia abajo. Una pareja, de la cual resultaba imposible determinar edad o sexo desde tan lejos, se paseaba por la calle de enfrente. Desde donde estaban, parecían alfileres.

—¿No te parece curioso cuán silencioso puede resultar el mundo cuando miras a la gente desde lejos? —preguntó ella antes de sacar la punta de la lengua y humedecer sus labios—. Es casi como ver una película muda. Sabes que están hablando, pero solo puedes imaginar lo que dicen. Observas el movimiento de sus labios e imaginas el repiqueteo que emiten sus pies al chocar contra el suelo. Te preguntas de qué hablan, o inclusive qué están pensando.

La verdad es que Yamato tampoco se había parado nunca a pensar en algo como aquello, pero bajó la cabeza, intentando ver mejor a los transeúntes e intentó hacer lo que hacía Hikari: imaginó de qué hablaban e, incluso, que podían estar pensando aquellos desconocidos.

 **.V.**

Hikari se separó de la baranda y Yamato pensó que estaba dando por terminada la conversación y que bajarían hasta su apartamento entonces, pero ella simplemente caminó hasta llegar más o menos hasta el centro de la azotea, donde el hielo derretido no había mojado aún el piso y se sentó en el suelo, solo para luego echarse atrás y acostarse.

—Ven— fue todo lo que dijo.

Yamato no sabía si llamar a Taichi o no. La actitud de Hikari estaba resultando, como mínimo, errática. Pero en lugar de sacar su móvil y llamar a su amigo, camino dando largas zancadas y se tendió a su lado.

—¿No te parece impresionante la cantidad de estrellas que hay en el cielo?

La verdad es que lo era. En Tokio siempre había demasiadas luces encendidas como para poder apreciar un cielo verdaderamente estrellado, pero era tan tarde que supuso que la mayor parte de la gente ya dormía y los negocios ya habían cerrado, así que la mayor parte de las luces estaban apagadas. El manto azul, con unas cuantas nubes aquí y allá, estaba salpicado de plata.

—Es muy bonito— dijo él.

—¿Sueles ver las estrellas para componer tus canciones?

Yamato giró la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver lo cerca que estaban sus cabezas en ese momento. Hikari tenía algunas pecas sobre el puente de la nariz, pecas en las que él nunca había reparado.

—No mucho, en realidad.

—Me gusta cuando la noche está iluminada de estrellas. A veces subo a este lugar y contemplo el cielo— le confió ella—. Me pierdo en él. A veces tengo la sensación de que estoy cayendo, solo que lo hago hacia arriba y no hacia abajo. Caigo hacia el abismo celestial. Supongo que sería posible, de no ser por la gravedad.

—¿Eso era lo que querías hacer hoy? ¿Caer hacia el abismo?

El fantasma de una sonrisa revoloteó en sus labios.

—¿Ya son las doce?

Yamato consultó su reloj.

—Pasan dos minutos— replicó él.

—Bien— dijo ella volviendo a mirar hacia arriba—. Oficialmente tengo dieciocho años.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó el viéndola sorprendido.

Ella rio.

—¿Para qué creíste que era la fiesta?

—No lo sé— admitió—. Taichi no me lo dijo y yo no se lo pregunté.

Ella asintió.

—Pues ahora lo sabes.

Yamato se sintió fatal por no tener ningún regalo para ella.

—Discúlpame— empezó a decir—. No te he traído… —ella lo silenció enseguida.

—El hecho de que hayas venido a buscarme es más que suficiente.

Yamato pensó en decirle que lo había hecho por Taichi, porque era su mejor amigo. O tal vez porque la conocía desde pequeña y, siendo de la misma edad de Takeru, la veía como a una hermana pequeña.

Aunque claro, eso último no era del todo cierto. Puede que cuando Hikari era realmente una niña sí lo fuera, pero en los últimos años una idea, pequeña pero poderosa, había empezado a apoderarse de su mente cada vez que la veía.

Una idea que resultaba incompatible con todo eso de verla como una hermana.

 **.VI.**

Se quedaron en silencio. Yamato tuvo que mandar un mensaje a Taichi para decirle que aún estaba hablando con su hermana, pero que ella se encontraba bien.

Hikari se sumió en un obstinado mutismo por un rato y la verdad sea dicha, a él los silencios no lo incomodaban. Se quedó mirando el cielo, reflexionando sobre lo que ella le había dicho. Hasta que, finalmente, ella le pasó el papel que sostenía sobre su estómago.

—Es una carta de rechazo.

—¿De rechazo?

—De una universidad en la que solicité una beca.

Yamato parpadeó.

—Oh.

—Se suponía que la carta llegaría esta semana. He revisado el correo cada día desde el lunes, pero hoy por algún motivo lo olvidé. Cuando surgió la oportunidad de escabullirme de la fiesta, la tomé. Bajé a la tienda, compré el hielo y pasé por el buzón.

—Y entonces encontraste la carta— completó él y ella asintió. Él vio de reojo la hoja que ella le había pasado, pero no la leyó.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella decidió hablarle:

—Soy demasiado joven— murmuró ella—. Eso es lo que dijeron. ¿Es ese un motivo válido? Revisé al menos quinientas veces la lista de requisitos, los cumplía todos. No decía nada sobre la edad. Y si me lo preguntas, soy más madura que un montón de gente mucho mayor que yo. ¡Mira a Mimi! ¡Mira a mi hermano!

Por primera vez desde que la encontró, Yamato se dio cuenta de que ella, en realidad, no se encontraba triste. Estaba enfadada. Furiosa inclusive.

—Bueno, en su defensa Taichi ha madurado mucho en los últimos años— dijo débilmente, pero ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—No es justo.

—Ellos se lo pierden— dijo él y ella volteó a verlo, como recordando que tenía público.

—Ni siquiera sabes que quería estudiar ahí —replicó divertida.

—Me aventuro a pensar que fotografía.

Ella se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque desde que Takeru y yo te regalamos esa vieja Polaroid, cuando cumpliste diez, no la soltaste. Además, he visto algunas de tus fotografías. Eres muy buena.

—No, no lo soy. O al menos ellos no lo creen.

—Ellos han dicho que eres joven, no que eres mala. Además, está bien recibir algunos rechazos en la vida, significa que fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para tocar puertas. Lo malo no es caerse, sino nunca intentar caminar.

Ella lo observó, parpadeando lentamente.

—¿En qué momento te volviste tan sabio?

—Ahora estás burlándote de mí.

Ella se rio.

—No, en realidad no. Es solo que no se me había ocurrido pensarlo así.

—Siempre podrás aplicar el otro año. O conseguirte un lugar mejor, uno en donde no sean tan pretenciosos. Por curiosidad ¿en donde era?

—No son pretenciosos, son tan geniales que pueden darse el lujo de rechazar el 90% de las solicitudes. Y es… era… en Sudamérica.

Yamato dejó salir un largo silbido.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías intenciones de huir de nosotros.

—Te recuerdo que Takeru está en Europa.

—Bueno, Europa tampoco está tan lejos. No tan lejos como querías irte tú, en todo caso.

—No se lo había contado a mi hermano. Ni a mis padres— admitió ella—. Por eso me he venido a la azotea. Creo que ahora que no lo he conseguido, será mejor que no se los diga…

—Creo que deberías contárselo— dijo Yamato apoyando los dedos sobre su estómago, deslizándolos sobre su camisa del mismo modo en que lo hacía sobre las cuerdas del bajo, el cual, ahora recordaba, había dejado en la oficina en donde habían estado entrevistándolo—. Así Taichi tendrá la oportunidad de enojarse y despotricar contra alguien que no seas tú por el hecho de que estuviste perdida por más de tres horas.

—Estoy en problemas ¿verdad?

—Definitivamente— dijo él—. Pero con una cara como la tuya, estoy segura de que podrás salir bien parada de ellos.

—¿Qué tiene mi cara? —preguntó ella llevándose las manos a unas mejillas que habían comenzado a arder.

Él no respondió.

 **.VII.**

—¿Tuviste miedo —preguntó ella— la primera vez que audicionaste con la banda?

—Sí— dijo él sin dudar—. Pero tampoco tenía nada que perder. Si nos aceptaban, sería fantástico, si no lo hacían, podíamos continuar aprendiendo, solo que de una manera distinta.

—¿Cómo lograste convencerte de hacerlo?

—Todo es cuestión de tomar una decisión. ¿Vale la pena lo que estás arriesgando a cambio de lo que podrías ganar?

Hikari cerró los ojos y se lo pensó.

—Más aún— continuó Yamato—, si pudieras devolver el tiempo y pudieras elegir de nuevo ¿elegirías lo mismo?

Ella le sonrió.

—Sí, lo volvería a hacer. Seguramente volveré a aplicar el otro año. Quién sabe, puede que diecinueve les resulte mucho más maduro que dieciocho.

Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿crees que está bien eso de tomar riesgos? ¿Aún y cuando no sepas, en lo absoluto, si las cosas saldrán bien o no?

Algo en su tono de voz lo hizo parpadear.

—Sí— respondió con menos seguridad de la que pretendía—. Creo que es mejor hacer las cosas y luego arrepentirse que pasar una vida entera pensando en cómo pudieron resultar. Puede que sea Taichi quien tenga el emblema del valor pero siempre he pensado que debes tener algo de valor para enfrentarte a las decisiones de tu vida.

—Bien—dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Ten eso en mente ¿vale?

Y entonces ella se inclinó hacia él, dejando su rostro a tan solo unos centímetros. Él podía oler su aliento, una mezcla del vino que tal vez había estado bebiendo en la fiesta antes de salir, lo que hacía brillar suavemente sus ojos, pero no la llevaba a estar ebria. También pudo oler los caramelos de limón que ella siempre parecía llevar en el bolsillo.

El instante se dilató hasta el infinito. La eternidad que solo son capaces de conseguir esas décimas de segundo en que se toma una decisión.

Yamato sonrió y entonces tomó la suya.

* * *

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, JACQUE! Desde el año pasado, que me enteré de tu cumpleaños por casualidad, tenía ganas de poder sacar el rato y escribirte un regalo, pero pensé que con tanto intercambio y retos y esto y lo otro me iba a ser imposible. Es un alivio y una alegría que no fuera así. Espero que mi regalo, aunque pequeñito, te haya sacado una sonrisa en este día tan especial.**

 **Que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad, que tengas un cumpleaños lindísimo.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte, E.**


End file.
